Palabras
by PrimulaD
Summary: A veces, pronunciar dos palabras puede ser muy difícil, pero si se cuenta con el aliciente necesario, nada es imposible. Yaoi light.


**Palabras.**

_**"Existe un lenguaje que va más allá de las palabras." (El Alquimista, Paulo Coelho).**_

Touya miró desamparado el montón de trastes apilados en el fregadero, recordando que era su turno; sí, por hoy y un par de días más, considerando que su padre había sido solicitado como coordinador de la semana cultural de la preparatoria... y su propia estupidez al consentir, es más, alentar que el pequeño monstruo se quedara con la familia Daijojui.

Se remangó los puños de la camisa y se dispuso a atacar la montaña de platos de cuya presencia (tenía que confesarlo) él era el único culpable.

Buscó un delantal. Para su miserable suerte el único que estaba limpio era ÉSE, el ridículo con holanes rosas alrededor, que tanto le gustaba a Sakura y que a él le quedaba como babero. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y sacó un hondo suspiro resignándose a su destino. Era mejor que acabar con la panza mojada.

Encendió la radio y comenzó la labor. Casi suelta un sapo y un plato cuando empezó "Everybody" del grupo norteamericano... ¿cuál era?... ah sí los Back Street Boys. Los favoritos de Tomoyo, recordó sonriendo perversamente. Sin saber cómo ni en qué momento, se descubrió patinando a media sala mientras duplicaba casi con exactitud la coreografía de la canción.

Estaba en el paso en el que se sacude la cadera haciendo una rotación sobre el eje y señalando con el brazo extendido (y en la otra mano una cuchara a manera de micrófono), cuando a medio giro descubrió la cara de Hideko aplastada contra la ventana, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Perdió el paso cayendo cuan largo era en un lío de brazos y piernas, colorado hasta la raíz del cabello. Se levantó aparatosamente y se abalanzó hacia la ventana para cerrar las persianas. Por un instante se sentó contando hasta diez y al revés. El acoso de esa niña ya era demasiado... ahora lo espiaba. ¿Ahora?, desechó el pensamiento sintiendo escalofríos. "Mañana será otro día" se dijo. Regresó a las tareas hogareñas apagando el radio para mayor seguridad y deshaciéndose del delantal sólo por si acaso.

Decidió que prefería acabar con la barriga mojada.

Esa noche durmió como si lo hubiera atropellado un tranvía sin frenos.

Ni siquiera supo a qué hora llegó su padre.

Preparó un desayuno rápido para dos y se sentó a la mesa. Su padre lo miraba sonriendo, las pequeñas arrugas que enmarcaban sus ojos, del mismo color que los suyos, le daban una apariencia bondadosa.

-¿Todo bien Touya?

-Sí. Un poco cansado, nada más -contestó bebiendo el jugo.

-Un par de días más hijo... ¿Cuándo regresa Sakura?

-Mañana por la tarde.

-Quizá deberías decirle que puede quedarse con Tomoyo hasta el fin de semana.

-¿Eso crees?

-Creo que sería lo mejor para ti. Para ambos.

-Está bien.

-Bueno hijo, nos vemos en la noche.

El Sr. Kinomoto tomó su portafolio y tras despeinarlo con sus dedos en un gesto cariñoso, salió hacia el trabajo.

Touya miró su reloj de pulsera. Tenía tiempo. Acomodó su rebelde cabello y antes de salir puso los trastes del desayuno en el fregadero. Preparó rápidamente el almuerzo y lo metió en una bolsita de papel.

Yukito lo esperaba donde siempre, pulcramente peinado y vestido, montando su bicicleta. Le sonrió y le tendió un dulce "Lo recordó" pensó Touya aceptando el caramelo con una media sonrisa. Pedalearon en silencio hasta llegar a la escuela.

Touya se sentía malhumorado y cansado. Era muy diferente repartir el trabajo doméstico entre tres que entre uno.

El año escolar estaba por terminar y a los maestros les había agarrado el acelere propio de fin de año, recargándolos con tareas y forzando la terminación de los textos escolares. Se preguntó cómo rayos le iba a hacer para sacar los deberes a tiempo y a la vez mantener limpia la casa.

En la entrada de la escuela estaba un corrillo de niñas, Touya sintió sus orejas encenderse como semáforo y clavó la barbilla en el pecho, profundamente concentrado en contar los guijarros del camino. Había descubierto a Hideko en el centro del grupito, imitando una y otra vez su bochornoso incidente del día anterior, despertando una oleada de risitas nerviosas y miradas de reojo hacia ÉL.

-¿Touya? -preguntó Yukito viéndolo tan atribulado.

-Luego te cuento -contestó Touya apresurando tanto sus zancadas que Yukito casi tenía que correr para mantenerse a un lado.

Entraron acalorados al salón, aún vacío y se acomodaron en sus respectivas bancas.

El resto de la jornada hasta el almuerzo fue un verdadero calvario.

Cada cambio de clase se formaban corrillos de niñas que reían tontamente. Y sintió no pocas miradas apreciativas centradas en su mitad inferior.

Llegó el momento en que Touya se sintió tan apabullado por la atención en su trasero, que sintió que su rostro se iba a quedar de ESA infame coloración roja por el resto de su vida, así que se escabulló silenciosamente al baño durante los últimos 10 minutos de la última hora de clases.

Se recargó en el lavabo mirando el reflejo de su cara en el espejo.

Movió la cabeza, esas niñas eran una verdadera molestia. Pero para ser honesto ¿exactamente desde cuándo lo eran? Nunca antes le había molestado que se le quedaran mirando ¿por qué ahora? Tenía que sentarse a pensar cuidadosamente en lo que estaba pasando.

Tenía que admitirlo, tenía un trasero muy bien formado. No era vergüenza. Se dirigió resueltamente al patio central, ignorando ostensiblemente el murmullo que su paso iba despertando. Yukito estaba sentado en el pasto con las piernas cruzadas en semi-loto y un libro abierto en el regazo.

Touya no pudo evitar relacionar su incomodidad directamente con el hermoso joven que tenía enfrente.

-¿Te sientes mal Touya? -preguntó Yukito elevando la vista por el borde superior de sus lentes.

-No. Es ésa niña... Hideko, me ha estado persiguiendo últimamente.

Yukito lo miró de lado, sus ojos chispeando divertidos. Touya no se engañaba, los ojos verde-dorado apenas conseguían velar la aguda inteligencia de su amigo, nuevamente avergonzado clavó la vista en el almuerzo.

Touya se mantuvo callado el resto del descanso. Habló brevemente con Sakura y terminó su jornada escolar de humor sombrío, meditando furiosamente en las conclusiones que habían acudido a su cerebro. "Nada bueno puede salir de todo esto" pensó mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.

Se perdió en las actividades de limpieza hogareña, preparó su comida para él sólo, su padre comería en las instalaciones del Centro Comunitario.

_**

* * *

**__**Un par de días antes...  
**_Hideko Hirokawa, presidenta y fan número triple cero-uno del club de admiradoras de Yukito miró acercarse las dos figuras desde su puesto de control en el segundo piso de la preparatoria. Sacó de su mochila los binoculares y enfocó los lentes hasta que tuvo una visión perfecta del panorama. Algo se traían esos dos, había que ver la manera como caminaban.

Pero, lo que más la estaba atormentando era un latoso pensamiento que acosaba imperturbablemente su cerebro. "¿Touya amaba a Yukito?", el pensamiento le enchinó el cabello. No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Era importante para la supervivencia del club. Era importante para ella.

Touya, su familia y sus amigos eran bastante extraños. Se detuvo a analizar la situación mientras escondía los binoculares de regreso en la mochila: la pequeña Sakura perseguida incansablemente por su amiga Tomoyo con una cámara, el joven Syahoran que siempre se veía malencarado o ruborizado.

La chiquilla que pregonaba ser la prometida de Sahoran, Mei-Ling... bicho bastante raro, a decir verdad, violenta e irascible... bueno, como algunas del club. Otra cosa que despertaba su curiosidad era el regreso de la profesora Mizuky. Era bien sabido por todos que ella y Touya eran "ex".

Dondequiera que estuviera ese grupo sucedían cosas raras. Y la preparatoria también, como la lluvia de pétalos de flores. Cierto, ella no era quién para juzgar hechos tan maravillosos, el ambiente de la escuela estuvo oliendo a flores por días. Claro, en la pasada navidad Yukito había llevado al parque a la pequeña Sakura y ese día también había llovido... ¿polvo de oro?

Demasiadas coincidencias, pero eso no le importaba.

Era otra cosa. Para una romántica incurable como Hideko, el amor de dos personas era cosa seria, pero el club no podía permitirse ese lujo, corrigiendo tuvo que admitir que en realidad _ELLA no podía permitirse ese lujo_.

Dos clases después había decidido su línea de acción. Y esa misma tarde se encontró armada de los más modernos artilugios de espionaje accesibles en el mercado negro y en internet, por supuesto: Con el pecho latiéndole apresuradamente, decidió convertirse en la sombra de Touya.

Después de dos días de persecución, no había sacado nada en claro, a excepción, claro está de que el joven SABÍA coreografías. Touya estaba solo en este tiempo, mientras el profesor Kinomoto estaba en el Centro Comunitario, y la pequeña Sakura pasaba unos días con la familia Daijojui.

Así que Hideko se dispuso a trabajar tiempo extra en bienestar del club... ejem bueno...

Touya Kinomoto era un joven generoso, noble, cuidadoso en sus relaciones con los demás, chicas incluidas. Siempre gentil. Aunque poco afectuoso y parco de palabras. Pero ella no se iba a rendir. Así que enterró el resto de conciencia que le quedaba y se decidió a hablar con él directamente.

Solo que el joven Kinomoto se echó a correr... y se acantonó en su casa.

Touya cerró la puerta de su casa con un sonoro portazo que sacudió los goznes del marco. Se deslizó jadeando al piso, estirando las largas piernas.

Con la manga de la camisa se secó el sudor que había resbalado sobre sus párpados, irritándolos con un picor insoportable. "Esto no puede continuar" gruñó mentalmente, sin percibir que de sus labios escapaba un balbuceo ininteligible. Los fuertes porrazos sobre la puerta y la cantarina voz detrás de ella lo enervaron aún más.

-Abre Touya, te vi entrar... no seas grosero -canturreó la vocecilla, sin cesar el rítmico aporreo.

-Sobre mi cadáver -contestó entre dientes, incorporándose lo suficiente para correr el seguro.

-¡Escuché eso! -replicó la voz ofendida- tendrás que salir algún día.

Por alguna razón, extraña a su razonamiento al menos por el momento, las vellosidades de la piel de Touya se erizaron al escuchar la amenazadora sentencia. "Bla bla bla bla... si al menos cerrara el pico" pensó secándose el sudor que ahora perspiraba en finas gotas sobre su labio superior y pensando en lo ridículo de la situación, repasando mentalmente lo sucedido desde la noche anterior y el transcurso de la mañana.

Es un poco difícil llegar a conclusiones serias cuando estás sobrecargado de tareas, quehaceres hogareños y conflictos emocionales. Sin embargo Touya sabía que tenía que encontrar un tiempo para sí mismo, un tiempo para poder analizar con calma el pensamiento que martilleaba sus sienes incansablemente desde esa mañana.

Se apresuró a limpiar y acomodar el poco desorden que había en la casa.

Preparó una taza de té acomodándose en el sillón de la sala, pensativo.

Aún recordaba a Kaho y sus últimas palabras al despedirse. "Cuando yo regrese, tú estarás enamorado de otra persona y yo de otra".

Era cierto, pensó. Kaho era la única novia que había tenido. También era la única persona que sabía el poder especial que él tenía para poder percibir seres etéreos, para escucharlos y comunicarse con ellos. Y ciertamente era la única persona que había amado antes de Yuky.

Súbitamente el mundo se dividió en antes y después de Yukito. No lo había querido de esa manera, pero así resultó. Una vez que apareció en la puerta del salón el primer día de sus clases de primero de preparatoria, no pudo despegar la vista ni el corazón de él. Era una atracción intensa sumada a una conmoción de cerebro, estómago y alma. Como si Yukito fuera una parte de su alma que siempre estuvo buscando y apenas había encontrado. Como si él fuera el complemento necesario que le permitía respirar, ver la vida vibrar, el mundo iluminarse.

Y deseaba con toda elu alma poder envolverlos a ambos en un capullo, aislarlo por un instante del continuo acoso de niñas, niños... ¡MOCOSOS! incluyendo ese infecto chamaco amigo de su hermanita... otra... y ¡vaya hablando del diablo!, ¿Todo para qué? ¡Si era incapaz de decirle lo mucho que le importaba! Lo mucho que lo amaba. Por que eso era lo que sentía.

El sueño lo venció antes de poder tomar una decisión.

* * *

La enorme masa del dragón se perfiló contra la luna llena, llenando su corazón de oscuros presagios. "¿Por qué?, los dragones son benignos" se dijo negando la introspección del pensamiento. El suave batir de las alas del animal llegó a sus oídos acolchonado por el murmullo del follaje de las frondas de los árboles que lo rodeaban.

"Estoy en el bosque negro" le indicó la voz de su razón, y su parte burlona contestó "Vaya deducción, si ni siquiera puedes ver bajo tu nariz... muy astuto de tu parte".

Era cierto. No podía ver lo que había a sus pies. De hecho esa era la razón de que hubiera desviado la vista al cielo, tratando de ver otra cosa que no fuera oscuridad. Aguzó los ojos tratando de recordar sus últimas pisadas, de orientarse en medio de la absoluta negrura que se lo había tragado. Un grupo de luces tenues, ondulantes, aparecieron a su izquierda flotando de manera antinatural en el espacio. Sintió la sonrisa aparecer en sus labios al comprender a nivel intelectual la extraña aparición: "Luciérnagas".

Caminó cuidadosamente hacia la mancha de bioluminiscencia, cada larga zancada posando la punta del pie para asegurar la posición vertical.

Sin embargo, a cada paso, las luces parecían retroceder y él sentía que el terreno desconocido que estaba pisando empezaba a ceder bajo sus pies.

Una fracción de segundo después, se sintió iniciando una larga caída libre que culminó con un ahogado "plaff" y un revuelo de plumas a su alrededor.

-Te dije que confiaras -la voz resonó en algún lugar.

-Es demasiado bizarro -refunfuñó Touya- no creí que fuera así.

-Querías conocerme -afirmó la voz.

-Sí... Aún lo deseo -contestó con humildad, avergonzado de su falta de valor.

-No tiene importancia. Olvídalo. Touya sintió su estómago encogerse y su corazón acelerarse. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal humedeciendo con partículas heladas las palmas de sus manos. Las vellosidades de sus brazos se irguieron como afectadas por corriente eléctrica. Sabía que tenía que luchar contra el pánico, sólo que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo; la comprensión intelectual de un hecho no bastaba para asimilar la realidad.

-Antes de que puedas amarme tienes que saber lo que soy -dijo la sombra con suavidad. Touya cerró los ojos- Está bien. Si no puedes hacerlo está bien -susurró acercándose a él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, unas espléndidas alas se curvaron sobre ambos, protegiéndolos en un arco de sedoso plumaje.

Touya quiso patearse por su cobardía. Se recostó inconscientemente contra el confort que los esbeltos brazos le ofrecían, sintió los delicados y elegantes dedos recorrer las angulares líneas de su rostro, dejando un rastro tibio tras de sí. Se sintió cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en esas delicadas yemas que trazaban sus pómulos deslizándose hasta su cuello.

Apoyó la mejilla contra la caricia y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, besó las yemas de los dedos sonriendo amargamente, negando furiosamente su desaliento. Y supo que era demasiado tarde. Aún no estaba preparado para la verdad, para presenciar un milagro. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y encontró lo que esperaba: el duro piso cubierto por una pequeña carpeta. Se había caído del sillón. Refunfuñando se dirigió a su recámara, ahogando un bostezo.

Afuera, unos pequeños puños seguían aporreando la puerta.

Con la ducha matutina llegó la claridad. El agua resbalaba por su cuerpo siguiendo su inefable camino, limpiando la cualidad algodonosa de las ilusiones pasajeros.

El sueño de la noche anterior fue suficiente para llenarlo de interrogantes ¿Qué significaba?, ¿qué era exactamente lo que percibía en su amigo?, ¿era posible que en su bondadosa apariencia hubiera escondido algo más?

Touya no era estúpido, pero a veces así se sentía. La incertidumbre lo hacía sentirse miserablemente torpe. Cierto, de su escasa experiencia amorosa había obtenido duras lecciones, que todo tiene un principio y un fin para empezar, pero también había aprendido que la gente usualmente no es lo que parece. Que detrás de una agresivo exterior puede yacer un pasivo ser.

Y que detrás de un bondadoso semblante, a veces se oculta un núcleo maligno.

Ése era el mundo conocido. La ambivalencia perpetua del corazón humano.

Pero, nuevamente, Yukito no era humano. Su corazón lo sabía. Y aún no podía decidir qué lo espantaba más. Si ese conocimiento, o la simple comprensión de que a pesar de ello y no por ello, él lo amaba.

* * *

La mañana con su rutina necesaria lo atrapó en su red y tuvo que salir corriendo, arrancar en su bicicleta a toda velocidad. Yukito lo esperaba en el lugar de siempre, sonriendo con esa sonrisa especial que convertía sus ojos en un par de alegres rendijas. Touya sintió su corazón dar un salto y tras gruñir un saludo ininteligible hizo un ademán con la cabeza y arrancó.

No podía verlo, no podía mirarlo fijamente porque temía que si lo hacía, tal vez lo que Yuky descubriera no le gustaría o tal vez se preocuparía. Lo miró de reojo mientras el aire despeinaba su cabello picándole los ojos.

Conscientemente disminuyó la velocidad.

Yukito percibió la inquietud en los rasgos austeros de su amigo, desvió la mirada y ambos continuaron su camino hasta la preparatoria.

En su estratégico punto de observación, Hideko enfocó los binoculares hacia el par de chicos que estacionaban sus bicicletas en el aparcadero.

Algo había cambiado, estaba segura. Touya se veía más taciturno que de costumbre, aunque Yukito sonreía a diestra y siniestra, agitando la mano y deteniéndose a saludar a otros, aparentemente inconsciente del humor de su amigo.

De pronto sintió la cara como jitomate en comal. Touya había levantado el rostro y la miraba fijamente, con una expresión inescrutable. Quiso que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara. Y no es que sintiera vergüenza, bueno... tal vez una poca.

Sobre todo cuando Yukito siguió la mirada fija de Touya hacia donde ella estaba. Bajó los binoculares y se ocultó a un lado de la ventana.

Durante la pausa del almuerzo, Hideko se mantuvo alejada de la parejita de amigos, sin abandonar su vigilancia. Consistente con lo que había decidido el día anterior, se levantó y con paso titubeante se acercó a los muchachos.

Yukito le sonrió. Touya elevó la vista hacia ella.

-Touya.

-Dime Hirokawa.

-¿Podemos hablar a la salida?

-Sí.

Touya llevaba rehuyéndola varios días, incluso el día anterior había terminado cerrando la puerta de su casa de un portazo. Sólo una quería hacerle una pregunta. Sólo le interesaba la contestación y estaba dispuesta a acosarlo hasta conseguirla. La chica no supo qué la aterrorizó. Si la respuesta recibida o la falta de emoción en esa única sílaba.

Tal vez no fuera muy delicado o femenino, pero de alguna manera ella se había impuesto el papel de investigar a fondo a ese par de chicos, los más deseados de la preparatoria y prácticamente los únicos sin pareja.

Como mujer enterada, estaba muy consciente de que la tendencia actual era un exagerado exceso de mujeres y una alarmante disminución en el número de solteros disponibles. Ejem... para ser honesta en realidad guardaba una ligera esperanza de que Yukito estuviera disponible. Simplemente ese niño tenía algo. Algo especial que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, de pensar en él, de anhelar sus sonrisas y sus miradas...

Bien, vamos, no es como si ella en realidad esperara que Yukito se le declarara, había demostrado su calidad de inalcanzable repetidas veces... al igual que Touya que después del noviazgo con Kaho había espantado a sus pretendientas más veces de lo que nadie pudiera recordar que otro chico hubiera hecho. Una negativa... considerada... pero no por ello dejaba de ser negativa.

"Bueno, está bien lo admito" se dijo, "Ambos son bondadosos, gentiles y muy apuestos".

En el fondo de su corazón, Hideko supo que todo eran falsas esperanzas.

La salida de la escuela hervía de actividad. Los jóvenes se dirigían a sus casas después de la larga jornada educativa.

Hideko se sentó en una banqueta mientras veía cómo Touya ondeaba la mano en despedida de Yukito, que guiaba las dos bicicletas caminando entre ambas. Su estómago dio un triple salto mortal cuando vio al apuesto muchacho acercarse a ella con ese grácil caminar que tenía. Traía la mirada baja y las largas, pobladas pestañas, se posaban en sus mejillas velando su expresión. Ella se levantó de un salto y sus libros cayeron desperdigados al piso. Touya abrió mucho los ojos ante el súbito ruido, vio lo que sucedía y se inclinó a recogerlos, sus dedos se tocaron ligeramente y ella se ruborizó.

Touya abrazó los libros y comenzó a caminar a su lado. Sinceramente no se sentía con el ánimo de rechazar otra chica.

Muy al contrario de lo que pudieran pensar por su aislamiento, él era sensible. Pero su parquedad de palabras y la expresión austera de su rostro actuaban bastante bien para mantener a la gente alejada. Era mucho mejor que tener que rechazarlas. Muchas veces se había preguntado de dónde salía esa férrea determinación de sus negativas, cuando consiguió su respuesta, era muy simple: esperanza, esperanza de que su persona especial correspondiera su amor, y no estaba dispuesto a apartarse del camino que el corazón le dictaba.

Alcanzaron un pequeño parque a unos diez minutos de la escuela. Diez minutos silenciosamente cargados de presagios. Se sentaron en una banca vacía.

Touya posó los codos en sus rodillas y fijó la mirada en el césped, tratando de retrasar el momento de las temidas palabras. Tragó saliva tratando de ocultar la turbación que eso le iba a ocasionar.

Hideko lo miró, aún hechizada por el largo de sus pestañas y la belleza de su rostro. Abrió la boca un par de veces, tratando de obligar a su garganta a emitir sonidos, pero descubrió aterrorizada que no podía. En su mente todo había parecido tan fácil... y Touya seguía examinando el césped. Algo tronó en su interior jaló aire ruidosamente y apretó mucho los ojos armándose de valor, tratando desesperadamente de despegar la lengua del paladar.

-¿Toumegndsabmgusjnkito?

Touya levantó la vista al escuchar el incomprensible lenguaje de la chica, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. Hideko se puso de color escarlata, descubriendo al mismo tiempo lo que él encontraba de interesante en el césped.

-¿Cómo?

-Necesito preguntarte algo... escucha... sé que no debería importarme, pero sí. Es decir... uno no siempre sabe si es o no... yo... -nuevamente las traidoras palabras se le atropellaron en la boca.

-¿Qué quieres saber? -preguntó Touya con simpatía, el nerviosismo de la chica era tan parecido al suyo.

-Es que me da pena -consiguió decir ella.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que gustes.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Sé que no me importa... pero es algo que necesito saber... Touya... ¿Tú y Yukito?... -Hideko dejó la pregunta en el aire, ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello y regañándose en silencio por su supuesto 'valor'.

Touya la miró. Incomprensiblemente un enorme peso pareció abandonar su pecho. Pero su corazón se aceleró al escuchar el nombre amado. Movió la cabeza con tristeza, cerrando los ojos, sus labios convertidos en una delgada línea.

Hideko abrió mucho los ojos (y la boca) ante la muda respuesta del joven.

Siempre se había sentido sola en su miseria. Persiguiendo imposibles, amando quimeras. El hecho de que alguien tan apuesto como Touya Kinomoto, deseado por un buen porcentaje de la población femenina (y tenía que reconocerlo, también de la masculina), sintiera las mismas emociones que ella, era algo completamente inesperado. Por una tan leve fracción de segundo creyó leer un inmenso amor unido a una completa desesperanza en el hermoso rostro.

-Lo amas -afirmó, armándose súbitamente de valor. Touya asintió- ¿Él lo sabe?, ¿se lo has dicho?

Touya negó con la cabeza, haciéndose la primera pregunta interiormente.

La desolación pintada en su rostro. Ella lo miró incrédula. Abriendo aún más los ojos.

-¡Touya Kinomoto, eso es lo más tonto que he oído en mi vida. ¿Cómo que no le has dicho nada? ¿Qué estás esperando?

Touya la miró de reojo, tratando de entender cómo era posible que una niña tan tierna se transformara en ese alien amenazador.

-Lo... lo siento -tartamudeó la chica poniéndose muy roja al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Queeé?

-Tienes razón, soy un tonto.

-No quise decir eso.

-Es cierto.

Hideko guardó un embarazado silencio, buscando ansiosamente palabras para expresar sus emociones. Algunas frases cruzaron su mente, pero las desechó ansiosa. Touya merecía algo mejor, así que habló lo más honestamente que pudo.

-¿Sabes Kinomoto? A veces es difícil decir lo que uno siente. Siempre tienes el temor de que te rechacen, o de que te digan 'sólo quiero que seas mi amigo'. También llega uno a pensar que a la mejor nuestra persona especial no es lo que creemos -dijo ella clavando la mirada en sus manos y haciendo una pausa para respirar profundamente.

Touya la miró sorprendido, la última suposición de la chica era precisamente uno de sus temores.

-Pero, ¿no crees que lo mejor es intentarlo, aunque la respuesta sea 'no'? y aunque no sea lo que creemos... nadie lo es Touya -finalizó Hideko.

Touya se incorporó haciendo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de ella.

Hideko suspiró profundamente desolada. Su suposición era cierta, Touya amaba a Yukito. Se sintió sumida en una honda tristeza, pues había visto volar en pedacitos sus esperanzas de conquistar al joven. Difícilmente alguien rechazaría a Kinomoto. Se mordió los labios ruborizada por su atrevimiento y los pensamientos asesinos que precisamente en ese instante estaban llenando su cerebro. Pero era una jugadora justa, simplemente supo que había perdido la batalla.

* * *

Mientras se dirigía a su casa, Touya comprendió que era tiempo de tomar acción. Decididamente se calificó de gallina, sin querer ofender a las gallinas, por no aceptar lo que ahora se le hacía algo que era evidente para todo el mundo. Menos para Yukito, al menos esa era la impresión que tenía.

Así que se puso a pensar furiosamente en el significado del sueño.

Allanar sus temores antes de moverse.

Sabía que Yukito era diferente, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo. Era una persona mágica, llena de un aura de bondad, pero también podía percibir que bajo esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes había algo más que él no alcanzaba a ver. Algo que podía ser muy peligroso. Su sueño de la noche anterior se lo decía a gritos. Las metáforas no se le escapaban. ¿Y el peligro?, bien eso era algo que no le preocupaba, difícil era enfrentar los propios demonios, la propia cobardía. Difícil era desnudar el alma en una apuesta al azar.

Porque lo que Yukito era debajo de esa fachada no le daba temor. Todo se reducía a aceptar totalmente a la persona amada. Tal como es, sin querer cambiarla, sin querer que sea una imagen de uno mismo. Pero ante todo, sentía una fuerte inseguridad ante la posibilidad de no ser correspondido.

Se preguntó si con uno que ame es suficiente. Amarlo era fácil.

Llegó a su casa y entró, sintiéndola más vacía aún. Se quemó unas cuantas neuronas terminando la tarea de cálculo, repasó rápidamente la de historia, mientras garabateaba anotaciones en su libreta y trataba de dividirse en dos para preparar la cena.

El timbre de la puerta sonó sacándolo de sus malabares. Abrió la puerta distraído, aún luchando por asimilar qué se traían los romanos en Inglaterra. La vista le alegró el semblante. Yukito.

Touya se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Yuki entró y le tendió la bolsa de víveres que traía, para sacarse los zapatos y calzarse las sandalias.

Touya se dirigió a la barra de la cocina y depositó la bolsa en ella, mirándolo en silencio.

-Pensé acompañarte hoy -se limitó a decir Yukito sonriente, encogiendo los hombros- dejé tu bicicleta en el patio trasero.

-Gracias -dijo Touya perturbado, lo había estado mirando fijamente por un rato.

-Espero no molestar.

-No.

-¿Y la pequeña Sakura?

Touya sintió un sobresalto, recordando que había hablado con su hermanita y le había dicho que podía quedarse con Tomoyo durante el fin de semana.

Su padre terminaba hasta el martes siguiente, así que tenía el fin de semana solo.

-En casa de Tomoyo -contestó Touya sacando los víveres de la bolsa y acomodándolos meticulosamente sobre la barra de la cocina.

Yukito se acercó a él y ambos comenzaron a preparar la cena en silencio.

Touya colocó una hoja de nori extendiéndola suavemente sobre la esterilla de bambú, después extendió el arroz cocido y acomodó las finas tiras de salmón, tiritas de pepino, zanahoria y algo de wasabe picado finamente, formó el rollo presionando firmemente; mientras Yukito rebanaba, cortaba y acomodaba los ingredientes para las tempuras. Ambos se acoplaban bastante bien.

Era tan normal estar juntos que prácticamente Touya daba por garantizado el hecho. Yukito era parte de su vida. Su callada aceptación convertía su estómago en nudos. Él era su complemento, la otra parte de su alma.

Estaba convencido de ello.

Se sentaron a comer tranquilamente, Yukito platicándole incansablemente de una y otra cosa. La sensación de felicidad le causaba mareo. Estaban solos por primera vez en la casa y la domesticidad de la situación lo hacía sentir en las nubes. Se sintió ligeramente avergonzado por no prestarle atención a la plática, limitándose a asentir de cuando en cuando. No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió en esa especie de trance, de pronto vio a su amigo reír abiertamente, sobre alguna curiosa situación posiblemente. Pero era algo tan raro y hermoso que se sintió maravillado e inconscientemente una sonrisa curvó sus propios labios. Yukito sonrió mirándolo fijamente, con esa increíble dulzura en sus ojos dorados.

-Me gusta cuando ríes -dijo Yukito.

-Yo... er... bueno... gracias -tartamudeó Touya ruborizado.

No se suponía que fuera a ser así, se dijo. ¡Él era quien debía decir los cumplidos! Es sólo que era tan malo con las palabras... Se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo para recoger los trastes de la mesa y llevarlos al fregadero.

Yukito se ató un delantal y comenzó a lavar los trastes mientras Touya terminaba de limpiar la mesa del comedor.

Luego se sentaron un rato para bajar la comida.

La inseguridad lo estaba consumiendo. ¿Y de qué se tenía que sentir inseguro? Cierto, no era bueno con las palabras. Él era una persona de acción. Sólo que parecía que en ese momento no conseguía moverse.

La cabeza de Touya parecía llena de neblina, al menos eso pensó. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan fácil tomar una decisión y tan difícil llevarla a la práctica? Sentía que el tiempo estaba corriendo, que él estaba corriendo contra reloj, un límite que se había auto-impuesto, cierto, pero por lo mismo tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo el tiempo se escurrió nuevamente entre sus dedos. La realidad le dio un baño de agua fría cuando descubrió a su amigo cepillándose los dientes en el lavabo del cuarto de baño, vestido con un pijama azul cobalto que resaltaba increíblemente la blancura de su piel y la luz dorada de sus ojos. Él mismo ya vestía su pijama. Nuevamente se preguntó a qué hora lo había hecho, el mismo olor mentolado de su aliento le decía que ya se había lavado los dientes.

La luz de la lámpara iluminaba débilmente la recámara. Yukito se quitó las gafas colocándolas sobre el pequeño escritorio y se dirigió al mismo tiempo que Touya hacia la cama, encontrándose de frente. Ante sus ojos Yuky parecía un ángel, su mirada sonriendo simultánea con sus finos labios.

Touya sintió un impulso incontrolable. Se inclinó y posó su boca en esas alitas sonrientes, inhalando profundamente el aroma de bosques de otoño y agua fresca de lluvia, saboreando y atesorando la esencia de su amado.

Acariciando con timidez su lengua. Paladeando la suave dulzura de su saliva...

Se separó ligeramente de su amigo, temiendo ver el rechazo en su rostro.

Pero la expresión de ternura que llenaba sus rasgos lo llenó de un cálido sentimiento y de la capacidad de poder pronunciar dos palabras muy importantes.

-Yuki... te amo.

-Y yo a ti -contestó su amigo sonriendo.

Touya sonrió por dentro y por fuera. Su cerebro contestó su pregunta.

"Sí, con uno que ame es suficiente, dos es mejor".

**_Finis._**

N.A.: Canción Culpable: "Can't fight this feeling", planeada por Leo Speedwagon y perpetrada por K. Cronin.


End file.
